


dear diary

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [42]
Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Coping, Diary/Journal, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Reflection, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dear DiaryIt’s me, Tulip, but you probably know that since you know, I’m the only one that’s ever written in you.
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Kudos: 4





	dear diary

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this has been in a draft google doc for about eight months now, and with the new trailer for book 4 I thought it was FINALLY time to post this.

_ Dear Diary _

_ It’s me, Tulip, but you probably know that since you know, I’m the only one that’s ever written in you. _

_ And I just realized how stupid this makes me feel, talking to a diary like it’s a real person, but after everything I’ve went through on the train, you might as well be one and I’ve just been unaware my whole life. So, I’m going to talk to you properly and with courtesy to not offend you, in case you are in fact a real, sentient being like my reflection turned out to be. (That’s a long story that I'll get into soon.) _

_ Because if I was a diary, I would want some respect too, especially if all I do is to read about some trivial teen’s problems without anyone ever considering how I feel about it, that might be too boring. _

_ So, before I talk more about me, let’s talk about you. _

_ How are you? Do you have a name? I probably won’t ever find out if you do, but in spirit I hope I know it, and pretend I’m always referring to you by that name, because that is what I would do if I found out about it. You’re a person too and your name should be respected. Diary sounds a bit too much… object like. _

_ You know. _

_ Anyway, I hope you want to hear about why I haven’t been writing for such a long time, you see. And my new therapist thought it was a good idea for me to write down my experiences anyway, to process trauma and all that stuff. Because even if I’m back and happy, I saw some extremely horrible stuff and it’s… hard to keep that inside, you know. Especially when everyone except your parents think what you experienced was a metaphorical dream world I developed to cope with a kidnapping. _

_ Yeah, that’s a thing. Let me get into it before it gets too long, and I’ll try to keep my spirits up. You deserve an explanation before I go all “full tragic backstory” where I vent about all the horrifying things I saw between the good. _

_ I spent a few months in this magical train and I had to go through countless train carts, all containing weird worlds within, and it was sort of like an adventure, like I was the protagonist of a coming of age story. I’ll go into details about what happened there later. And I swear, it’s all real, I don’t have a reflection anymore if you ever feel like you need proof. Heck, without it no one would have believed me, and I totally understand why because it does sound fake. _

_ But like, that was the reason I haven’t been writing in you. And once I came back home it took so long to convince my parents I told the truth as well as getting therapy, so writing in you kind of slipped out of my mind. I’m sorry about that.  _

_ Were you lonely? I’m not going to neglect you anymore though. _

_ Anyway, about the train... _


End file.
